


Barbara Gordon meets Lucifer Morningstar

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula), Lucifer_Lover (TottPaula), TottPaula



Series: Lucifer [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Boredom, Charming Lucifer, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dancing, Dark Prince, Desire, F/M, Flirting, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Kissing, Past flirtation, Prince of Gotham vs. Prince of Hell, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara attends one of Gotham's charity galas sure that she'll be bored, but she attracts attention in her glamorous threads.She simply wants to dance away the evening,  Bruce's boorish behavior disappointed her until she met a mysterious new man.In fact, he's as charming as The Devil himself."Lucifer Morningstar, at your service," he introduced himself.He's different from every other man and she finds it fascinating.Lucifer finds himself attracted to this complex  woman and wants to know her  better.





	1. Do I even need a prince?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Lucifer meets Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another charity event and Barbara's once again her father's plus one.
> 
> But she can hopefully make the best of it and still have a terrific evening.

* * *

Barbara enjoyed the excuse to get dressed up to go out for a formal evening, even if it was simply another charity event her father was obliged to attend.

The lavender-blue dress she'd borrowed emphasized her figure and matched her eyes. She put her hair up with a few soft curls piled on her head, and some loose strands framing her face.

Dark purple eyeliner and black mascara emphasized her eyes.

She placed rhinestone hairpins to hold her hair and her long sparkling earrings added something extra.

Now, where were those dress sandals?

She found one under her bed but where did the other one go?

She was getting flustered for no apparent reason.

Her father called her, "Barbara are you nearly ready? It's time to leave, sweetheart."

"Almost, I just need to find a shoe!"

"Did you check the closet?"

"No. Ah, thanks, Dad, I found it!"

She grabbed her evening bag and a wrap and hurried down.

"Barbie, you look beautiful tonight!" Jim choked back a tear, "you look just like your mother."

"Thanks, Dad, that's a huge compliment."

She kissed his cheek after wiping away a tear.

She barely remembered her mother, it seemed so long ago.

She recalled watching a Cinderella movie with her mom when she was little and pictured herself as the main character.

* * *

She imagined for a moment that the car they used was her golden coach and she was off to the prince's ball.

It brought a happy smile to her face, and she started humming a tune she recalled from the movie.

She'd never worn such an expensive outfit or shoes, but her friend assured she could return them for a refund if she kept the receipts.

It was almost like a fairy tale ... but no, fairy tales never happened to the Gordons.

They worked hard and just scraped by.

Barbara didn't have any spoiled step-sisters or a terrible stepmother, but fortunately, her bloodthirsty brother was nowhere to be found. He frightened the crap out of everyone.

In retrospect, she would much rather have the dismal step-sisters. At least they wouldn't be killers.


	2. The event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara arrives at the gala and all eyes are on her. 
> 
> She feels transformed into royalty.
> 
> That's not normal, but it's a delightful change. 
> 
> It must be her luxurious dress giving her some newfound assurance.
> 
> The events' sponsor took a look of her and asked her to dance, she felt like nobility as she was swept gracefully across the floor.
> 
> But she fears he has an ulterior motive.

* * *

In Barbara's fantasy, she visualizes that the royal page at the door is announcing their arrival,

"_The honorable Commissioner James P. Gordon and his daughter, Miss Barbara Gordon_."

After that, her father escorts her down a striking staircase and all eyes turn to her, this is her moment.

She sees the golden boy of Gotham gazing at her, Bruce Wayne himself.

He looks incredible in his tuxedo, towering head and shoulders above her.

He extends his hand to her and asks her to dance.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Miss Gordon?" he asks.

Bruce usually doesn't acknowledge her. This must be her, daydreaming again.

But, no, she's wide awake this time. She smiles and accepts.

The music begins as he takes her hand and holds her close promenading her across the dance floor.

"You look lovely tonight, Barbara. I couldn't help noticing as you entered. You should wear blue more often, it suits you."

He's being charming to her, it's a change from his alter-ego's usual disagreeable attitude.

But is this all just another mask for the public?

"You don't need to flatter me tonight Bruce. I know how you ignore me when we're alone, why are you putting on an act, are you trying to make an old flame jealous?" she grumbled.

Bruce was surprised at her words, was that how he was making her feel, that he was using her?

"I'm sorry if you think I hurt you, I never meant to do that. I just want to act professionally when we work together, I'm sorry if I was overly harsh with you."

He brought her a little closer. "I meant what I said, you do look incredible tonight, I'm sorry for behaving like an ass, can I make it up to you?"

Barbara looked up into his face, he seemed to be sincere.

"You can buy me a drink, and maybe we can have a real conversation for a change," she said.

He took two flutes of champagne out to the terrace so they could speak in private.

Barbara took a sip while he gathered his thoughts.

"When we work together I try to put aside my feelings so they won't interfere with our duty. That doesn't mean they don't exist." He professed.

"You sure about that? It looks different to me, you always seem to avoid me even though I wear my feelings on my sleeve."

"There's a reason why I do that, if I paid you the attention that I preferred to, we'd never reach any crime scenes because I'd be powerless to stop myself from doing this---"

With that, he pulled her close for a long tender kiss.

She found herself kissing him back with enthusiasm.

"Now, do you understand?" he said, gently pushing her away from him.

"Do you know how many nights I've needed a cold shower after you were gone? You drive me crazy, Barbara, and the only way I know how to manage my excitement is to get you angry enough to leave, just so I don't ravish you like an animal," he confessed.

"How could I possibly ever know any of that? All of your feelings, all of your emotions are so constipated!

"I don't think you've ever allowed yourself any optimistic feelings, all you seem to feel is lust or rage.

"And while they might get you through the day or night, they don't do anything beneficial for you either.

"So which is the feeling that forces you to push me away like I'm nothing?

Is it lust or rage, Bruce?

Because whichever one it is, it hurts. 

"Why do you purposely make me get angry at you?

Why push me away for something we both want?"

Her eyes were flaming, her face was flushed, and she was angry as hell.

She let him have it, and it felt good.

Bruce was stunned into silence.

Barbara was done putting up with his bullshit, she put down her glass and stormed off. 

She tugged the nearest man by the hand to the dance floor to burn off some of her pain.

Bruce is so emotionally constipated, she thought, he needed an enema just to smile, she concluded.

Bruce couldn't believe that she told him off and walked away.

He thought she'd always accept what he offered without question.

Like a good soldier.

But... He's mistaken about that.

Very mistaken.

Tonight, though, her anger emerged, and he had rarely seen it except while they patrolled, but never as a civilian.

He wanted to follow her and fix this before he pushed her away forever.

He felt a strange twinge of discomfort when she left him, an empty hole inside shaped like her.

He realized he was a dumbass, a douche bag that never treated anyone right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara isn't accepting Bruce's crap any more.
> 
> She's tired of playing someone's second choice when he's alone or aroused.
> 
> She's nobody's toy.
> 
> And she's not settling for being his last choice.
> 
> She doesn't need to be like Cinderella, she's better, she's Batgirl, and Batgirl can have any man she wants!


	3. Dance With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara grabs a stranger to dance, but he doesn't mind a bit.
> 
> He wants to get to know this remarkable beauty.
> 
> Bruce is left on the sidelines feeling green-eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babs is tired of being mistreated while waiting for Bruce to realize she has always had true feelings for him.
> 
> He's usually cold to her, and though he's being nice tonight she feels he's using her.
> 
> Barbara isn't playing second fiddle anymore.
> 
> She deserves to be someone's first choice.

"Hello there, beautiful!" her dance partner remarked as they danced along with the other couples on the floor.

"Hello to you too, handsome," she purred, "What's your name?"

"Frank. Frank Gavin."

"Nice to meet you, Frank Gavin. I'm Barbara Gordon." She gave him a brilliant smile that warmed him. 

She wasn't sure why she acted so impetuously, maybe to escape Bruce, or maybe to annoy him.

He's not the only fish in the sea, she could easily hook this man if she wanted.

It seemed that her dress is impressive, she's getting glances from every man in the room.

She smiled again at her partner and he glowed.

Bruce is watching her. He's furious at himself. Why does he always push everyone away? Especially the people he cares most about?

She's right, he holds in his emotions until there's nothing left but hostility and resentment. He should be the man holding her with her body next to his, not this stranger.

Damn it, she's so heartbreakingly beautiful tonight that it hurts.

He feels raw envy and wants to tear her away from this man, pull her close, and...then what? Get slapped? Try to beg her forgiveness?

He should admit to her that he's wrong. He's been mistreating her for too long. He's surprised she hasn't tried to claw his eyes out yet.

Exactly what _does_ he feel for her?

She's beautiful, talented, bright, and always a step ahead of him. She balances his skills and anger, she expands his vision of the world.

What would he do if she left him?

He would be dark, more brutal, not tactful at all.

"I need her in my life. I'm an ass, what's wrong with me that I need to be unhappy? "

When the music stops he's silently standing behind her as she turned from her dance partner and walked into him exactly as he planned.

"We need to talk. I want to ask for your forgiveness. I've been a stubborn ass. I'm sorry for everything, and I wouldn't blame you if you hit me, I deserve that and more." he said, unable to maintain eye contact.

Barbara stared at him as if he were some kind of alien.

"_What_?" she sputtered.

"So now you want to be nice for a while, and tomorrow go back to treating me like an apprentice instead of a human being? Is that how you'll quell your guilty conscience? You're so... so... so... _annoying_! I despise you, Bruce! You're not human. You disgust me."

She gave him an angry shove away from her and stormed off to the ladies' room. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

She hated herself for moping after him for so long.

She felt like a fool.

Why?

She splashed water on her face and repaired her makeup. 

'God damn you, Bruce Wayne, you're such an ass, I'm done with it, I'm over you! I'll find a new man who'll treat me the way I deserve. I'm never going to be that miserable girl again. I deserve to be a Queen, not a puppet.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is done chasing Bruce.
> 
> He might want her, but she doesn't want him, not anymore.
> 
> No more settling for crumbs when she has an ample slice of pie for herself.


	4. It's a feast, and I'm starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room is full of handsome eligible men.  
It's a banquet and Barbara wants it all.
> 
> She craves some real excitement.

Frank Gavin was adorable. She knew of his family, they'd founded Gavin Metalworks ages ago.

Frank's plant funded a shelter for battered women. That spoke of a kind heart. His mother had worked as a nurse for years, and Frank had learned what happens when mates harm one another. His mother taught him compassion. His father taught him the value of hard work and responsibility.

Barbara thought he was a perfect gentleman. She forgot about Bruce and his moodiness as Frank smiled and spun her around the floor.

She took a few minutes to check in with her dad, he'd found an old compatriot to share a drink and was having a terrific time.

She kissed his cheek and turned as someone asked to dance with her.

He greeted Jim like an old friend, "Hey there Jimmy boy, this can't be your little girl Barbara! Last time I checked she was still in pigtails."

"Ray! How the hell have you been, I haven't seen you in ages. Yes, this is my baby girl, all grown up. Barbara, this is my old pal Ray Donovan. He's a real straight arrow. Why don't you two blast off and get to know each other?"

"If you say so Jimmy, I promise you I'll be a gentleman. Barbara?" 

"See you later dad." She took Ray's hand and he led her to the bar for a drink.

"What'll you have, Barbara?"

"Scotch and soda, on the rocks. Thanks."

Bruce was still sulking. But this was the bed he'd made.

Next chapter, Barbara meets an irresistible stranger named Lucifer.


	5. Barbara meets another type of prince, and he's charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray becomes boring, but soon a charming prince of another type asks her to dance.
> 
> He's so light on his feet that she could almost swear she's flying.

Ray was. . . somewhat interesting. But it turned out he was a much older man, closer to her father's age.

He'd seemed interesting moments ago but the novelty had worn off.

She thanked him for the dance and began to stroll around the room.

"Hello, there! " asked someone, "Would you care to dance?" inquired a man's melodious voice.

Different.

That's what struck her.

He was _very_ different.

Elegant.

He wasn't from around here, his accent was British.

There weren't many Brits she'd encountered in Gotham. 

She turned to find who possessed that deliciously devilish voice and found herself face to face with a tall, slim, and sharply-dressed man.

She recognized those fancy red-soled shoes he wore, they cost about a week's worth of her salary.

The suit he wore wasn't exactly cheap either.

He was handsome and she felt fascinated by him.

"Hello right back," Barbara purred. "Yes, I'd love to dance with you, thank you."

He led her to the floor and they joined the other couples.

"So, my ravishing little redhead, what should I call you?"

"I'm Barbara Gordon, and you are?"

"Lucifer Morningstar, at your service," he said with a smile.

"Lucifer, that's certainly an unusual name. So, Lucifer, are you from Gotham, or just visiting?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm currently living in Los Angeles where I own and operate a club."

"That sounds pretty exciting, you must have lots of interesting stories to share."

"Oh, Barbara, you have no idea. So many stories, L.A. is fascinating."

"I've never been there, you'll have to tell me all the juicy bits."

"What about you my dear, what do you do for kicks?"

"Oh, Gotham is full of kicks, I never tire of them. It keeps me on my toes," she smiled mysteriously.


	6. Dance The Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets Barbara, flirting ensues.

**Lucifer saw a devilish spark in her eyes**, and wondered, who is Barbara, what's she all about?

"I suspect you have a mischievous streak, you little minx."

He grinned, looking rather mischievous himself.

"I'm sure everyone has one deep inside. I might have, but what about you, with your devilish grin, do you like bad girls or good girls?" she whispered softly into his ear.

That felt erotic.

He liked her manner, and her appearance was incredible.

Her smile was so inviting, should he kiss her, or tempt her to come to his hotel penthouse for a nightcap?

He believes that he should.

They danced to a few more songs, then Lucifer got them some drinks guessing Barbara was thirsty and winded by now.

She wasn't.

"The drinks can wait, the band is playing one of my favorites, can we continue dancing?"

"If you wish, of course, Barbara, "

This was a slow romantic melody. 

Lucifer held her close and dipped her low at the appropriate moment, making her grin.

She enjoyed his close embrace, and she was leaning on his shoulder.

He felt right, maybe she could bring him home for some further entertainment.

She felt an attraction to him and needed some loving to offset that annoying man, Bruce.

"Lucifer, where are you staying in town? I'm rather curious."

"Oh, are you? I've booked the royal penthouse at the Fairfield Hotel uptown. It's rather comfortable for a smaller city. Would you like to come along and see by any chance?"

"I might be interested." Her eyes twinkled as she grinned up at him.

"In that case, shall we leave after this dance?" he asked. 

"I'd like that, Lucifer. I'd like that very much."


	7. Little Black Corvette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer drives Barbara uptown.

Barbara left her father a brief text, explaining that she's going out with a friend, and not to wait up.

Jim doesn't mind, he's feeling tipsy and nothing can bother him right now. He guesses she's going out with one of the guys she danced with, all of whom seemed respectable.

Lucifer walks her to his little black Corvette, and he holds the door as she climbs in.

"Nice car, " she smiles.

"You'd best buckle up, I enjoy going faster than most."

"I'm used to riding in high-end cars," Barbara grinned knowingly, "I've been in some amazingly advanced vehicles, they're very exciting, I enjoy riding motorcycles too."

"Oh really, you're rather surprising, I wouldn't have taken you for a lover of excitement."

"Oh, I live for excitement, gymnastics, karate, mixed martial arts, wall climbing; I love it. I like the unpredictable feeling."

"You're becoming more interesting by the moment, Miss Barbara Gordon, indeed!"

With that, ensuring she was strapped in, Lucifer hit the gas as Barbara squealed with happiness as they sped off into the dark night.

At his hotel suite, Lucifer asked if she'd like a drink and so he poured out a pair of bourbons.

Barbara swirled her glass and took a sniff. "Hm, smells tantalizing... I get the scent of, um, let's see... vanilla... and caramel," she sipped slowly, "Wow, it's so smooth."

"You have an excellent nose for bourbon, here, come relax and enjoy it on the sofa with me."

Barbara sat near enough to be up against his side and wiggled closer.

Lucifer put down his glass and studied her.

She was full of surprises, beautiful, but not vain.

And there was something that made him want to kiss her.

He put his hand on her cheek, stroking the side of her face, as he did she blissfully closed her eyes and drank it in. He was so damn sexy!

"What are you waiting for, I'm right here..." she murmured.

Permission granted, he leaned over and kissed her, gently at first testing the waters, then as she responded more deeply and soon she opened her lips and licked his, asking to enter.

Their drinks went forgotten as they continued to kiss and hold each other. Barbara moaned softly pulling him closer.

Saucy little thing, he thought. Very saucy!

.


	8. Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer can certainly please a woman.

Lucifer's kisses were lighting a fire within Barbara, she felt as though she was on fire.

He certainly knew how to kiss a woman.

Barbara bit on his lower lip, making him growl.

Her hands were busy exploring his right toned body... and it was so tight.

Lucifer skimmed his hands up her arms as his mouth devoured hers. As his hands skimmed down he cupped her breast, teasing her pebbled nipples through the silken fabric.

"Oh, Lucifer, you little devil! Don't stop yet, that's really turning me on." She murmured as she groped his taut ass, "mmm, you've got nice cheeks!"

Well, if that was the case, two can play! Lucifer inched her dress up and began touching and squeezing her butt, and a rather nicely rounded one it was.

He had to touch her skin, teasing his hands underneath her undies, such a firmly built ass, this was a well toned lady who obviously works out, and he made approving sounds of appreciation. 

"Let's get naked together, shall we?" He suggested. 

"Mmm, sure, why not?" Cooed a horny Barbara. "I hope you have some condoms, I didn't bring...

"Oh, I always have some, enough for an orgy or two." He murmured. "Do you have a favorite type?

"Yes, studded!" She grinned. 

"Oh, yes. Favorite color?"

"My gosh, did you bring an entire store full?"

"Yes, I'd hate to run out in the middle of fun, that would certainly cool things too quickly. "

"I appreciate a prepared and thoughtful partner! Do you have purple?"

"Yes, but not in the studded ones, how about black?"

"Delicious!" She answered. 

He unwrapped a black studded condom and she rolled it on him slowly with firm teasing hands.


End file.
